Mami, Tengo novio
by maje.wolf
Summary: Como toda madre, Esme ve a sus pequeños crecer, enterarse que de ellos ya no son bebés y que pasan por un momento memorable en la adolescencia: el noviasgo. Una historia muy tierna se los aseguro
1. EmmettRose

…………………………_.…..Primer Capitulo……………………………..…_

_**Esme**_

Me encontraba sentada en la cama que compartía con mi esposo Carlisle desde hace más de 30 años.

Aquellos años en los que lo más importante era el amor a tu novio y aquellas distintas relaciones, pero ahora, tengo a tres angelitos a los que amar, 3 angelitos de la muestra de nuestro amor...

Recuerdo cuando pillé a Emmett, con Rosalie, la hija de mi mejor amiga.

_Flash back_

_-Por favor, no les hagas caso, es cosa de ellos-decía mi hijo, yo estaba por entrar a su cuarto a dejarle su ropa limp__ia para que la acomodara, pero detuve mi mano, la cual ya se encontraba al borde de la perilla, al escuchar a Emmett gritar._

_-¿Cosas de ellos? ¿Y que me dices de tus amiguitas? ¿Que me dices de Maggie?- la oí decir, o mas bien gritar, a Rose._

_-¡Mira, no sé por que metes a ella aquí, es mi amiga!-volvió a gritar Emmett._

_-¿Amiga? ¿Tú amiga? Dime una cosa Emmett Cullen ¿los amigos se besan?-¿Se besan? ¿De qué rayos están hablando?-susurré mientras pegaba mi oído derecho contra la puerta._

_-¡Fue un juego, un simple maldito juego! ¡Además, los chicos me obligaron!-me imaginé a Emmett, haciendo unos de los pucheritos que le había enseñado mi Carlisle cuando era bebé, en ese momento._

_-No sabes como se puso a presumir Maggie en el salón que te había besado-dijo Rosalie, su voz temblaba, y le pude escuchar solo pegando aún más el odio a la puerta-Me dijo…que no me querías, que solo estabas conmigo porque…-hipó y su voz se quebró- por que me tenias pena…-lo miro a los ojos, con sus ojos azules llenos de lagrimas-…por lo de mi papá-ahora si ya la escuché llorar._

_-Oh…Rose…-Emmett se escuchaba nervioso._

_Abrí un poquito la puerta para mirarlos. _

_Ambos se encontraban dando la espalda a la puerta, así que no me verían. Rosalie estaba sentada en el muro al lado de la ventana, abrazando un oso de peluche mientras las pequeñas y silenciosas lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas, Emmett estaba a su lado, jugando con sus dedos y tocándose nerviosamente su cabello negro y enrulado._

_-Yo…-balbuceó Emmett-Yo…discúlpame Rose-ahora estaba mirando el suelo, tenia los ojos brillosos, como si estuviera conteniendo las lágrimas._

_Rosalie levantó la cabeza lentamente, se limpio delicadamente las lágrimas de los ojos pero Emmett la detuvo tomándole la mano._

_Con ambos dedos pulgares le limpió las lágrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas._

_-Rosie, yo nunca pensaría eso, yo estoy contigo y soy tu novio por siempre y para siempre, por que eres la niña mas linda del mundo-dijo sonriendo, y a la vez le dio un abrazo, no un abrazo como los que les daba a Alice o a Edward, si no, un abrazo, de puro amor._

_-Gracias Emmett-dijo Rose, abrazándolo a él y a la misma vez al oso de peluche._

_-Sabes, me gustaría hacer algo-le dijo Emmett, sonriendo y asombrosamente sonrojado._

_-¿Que?-preguntó la niña mirándolo._

_-Algo que hasta ahorita no he hecho, cierra los ojos-dijo mi hijo._

_Rose lo miró incrédula y luego cerró los ojos._

_¿Emmett iba a hacer…lo que creo que iba a hacer?_

_Oh por dios…sentí que mi corazón se salía…eran muy pequeños aún! ¡Tenían recién 13 años!. Tuve que luchar contra el impulso de interrumpir pero luego recordé las palabras de mi amor. "Los niños crecerán algún día"._

_Tuve mis ojos fijamente en mi hijo, y la tranquilidad de Rose, hasta que Emmett se fue acercando más hasta rozar sus labios con los de Rosalie, un toque, no duró mucho, pero fue un beso._

_Rosalie abrió los ojos cuando Emmett hubo acabado y mi hijo acerco los labios a su oído y le susurro, no muy bajito._

_-Feliz día de San Valentín-sonrío y luego le abrazo despacio._

_-Feliz día-Rose le devolvió la sonrisa._

_Y allí fue cuando metí la pata._

_La puerta se abrió mas y la perilla se me resbaló de las manos, Emmett, que tenía la cabeza apoyada el el hombro de Rosalie, a la cual abrazaba, me vio con los ojos abiertos._

_-Ma…mamá-balbuceó Emmett mirándome con los ojos como platos y separándose de Rose._

_-Por que no me lo dijeron?-les pregunté sonriendo._

_Las mejillas de Rosalie se volvieron completamente rojas._

_-Lo siento señora Cullen._

_-Rosie, Dime Esme._

_-Ok, Esme-dijo dándome una sonrisa._

_-Bueeeeeeeno! Empecemos, mamá te presento a Rosalie a la que ya conoces, mi novia.-dijo Emmett._

_-Mi niño…-dije abrazándolo fuertemente-Ven Rose, no como -le dije sonriendo y haciendo una seña para que se una al abrazo._

_-Wiii!!! Papi!!! Emmett tiene novia…Emmett tiene novia-empezó a cantar Alice detrás de mi, mientras arrastraba a Rosalie hacia su habitación a hablar cosas de niñas._

_Fin del primer capitulo =)_

_Hola chicas ^^ Siempre le tuve un gran cariño a Esme, yo creo que es un gran ejemplo de madre._

_Espero que les guste._

_--------------------------Siguiente: Alice y Jasper_


	2. AliceJasper

_.........................................Segundo Capítulo……..…………………_

"_Supe que este último atisbo de su rostro me perseguiría hasta que volviera a verle sonreír._

_Y justo allí me juré que volvería a contemplar su sonrisa, y pronto. Encontraría la manera de que continuara siendo mi amigo."_

_-__Luna Nueva- Stephenie Meyer-_

_**Esme**_

Me senté en el columpio del viejo árbol que había construido muchos años atrás con Carlisle, para que jugaran los niños.

Este sitio me tría muchos recuerdos, uno de ellos el de mi hija, Alice.

Sonreí al pensar en lo mucho que había crecido, hasta convertirse en una señorita, fanática a la moda, con muchos amigos y muy hiperactiva.

Alice...mi pequeña Alice.

Un recuerdo de mi pequeñita y del hermanito menor de Rosalie, Jasper Hale.

_Flash Back__ 1_

_Era un día soleado de Setiembre, mi mejor amiga traería a su hija y al pequeño Jasper, al cual conocería, ya que, a pesar de conocer a mi amiga hace años, solo conocía al niño por fotos._

_El esposo de mi amiga había fallecido, y el pequeño tuvo que venir con su madre._

_Terminé y saqué las galletitas de vainilla y chocolate del horno para los niños._

_Fui a la sala a ver a mi hija pequeña, la cual se encontraba jugando con una muñequita, la peinaba, le ponía ropa, fruncía el ceño, y se la cambiaba._

_Sonreí._

_La ayudé a recoger sus juguetes y los subimos juntas a su cuarto, los pusimos en el baúl de juegos y saqué un lindo vestido blanco de lana para que no tenga calor._

_La cambié y bajamos a la cocina, vimos a Emmett parado sobre la espalda Edward, que estaba arrodillado en el suelo haciendo muecas de dolor, tratando de alcanzar las galletas del tarro._

_-Eddie y Emi malos mami, galletas comen a cena-dijo Alice moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro._

_Edward se levantó y Emmett calló de espalda con el tarro de galletas sobre su pecho._

_-¡Auch!-Emmett se levantó sobándose los codos y agarrando el tarro-Siempre tienes que abrir tu bocota duendecillo._

_-¡Emmett Cullen, nada de faltarle el respeto a tu hermanita!-voltee a ver a mi hija pero no la vi._

_-¡Alie!-Edward llamó a su hermana pero ella no contesto, en ese momento se escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse._

_Corrí y abrí la puerta, y allí esta Alice sollozando y abrazando a un niño, el cual era un poco más alto que ella y estaba asustado al ver llorar a mi hija._

_A su lado estaba mi mejor amiga y Rosie_

_-Hola Esme, hola niños- dijo Lía y luego la abrazé._

_-Entren-abrí mas la puerta para que entrar, pero el hijo de mi amiga no se movía, ni Alice._

_-Disculpa em…-Alice se separo de él y lo miro._

_-Jasper, me llamo Jasper-dijo mirándola._

_-Bueno, Jasper, Alice, entren que he hecho unas ricas galletas-les dije mirándolos._

_-Ok mami_

_-Claro señora Cullen-dijo Jasper educadamente._

_-Oh por favor dime Esme._

_-Ok._

_Ambos entraron. _

_Liego de aquel incidente, los niños se hicieron inseparables, sobretodo Alice y Jasper._

_Recuerdo que un día, si no calculo mal, cuando tenían 7, estaba regando las plantas del jardín y con la manguera me dirigí al árbol de los niños, en el que había una casa para ellos._

_Pero cuando me acerqué inmediatamente me escondí entre los arbustos._

_-Alice abre por favor- Jasper tocaba y forcejeaba con la perilla de la puerta de la casita._

_-Disculpa por favor, disculpare por esto Jaz –Escuché a mi hija llorando._

_-No te disculpes, no fue tu culpa._

_-Emmett reveló uno de mis mayores secretos y no creo poder mirarte a los ojos denuevo._

_-Pero no hay nada de malo Alice._

_-¡Si que lo hay! ¡Se supone que somos mejor amigos!_

_-Es que tú no sabes nada de lo que yo siento._

_Alice abrió la puerta rápidamente y pasó por el lado de Jasper hacia los columpios._

_Se sentó en uno de ellos balanceándose lentamente, hasta que el balanceo se detuvo._

_Jasper caminó silenciosamente hacia los columpios y tomó ambas cadenas del columpio y lo empujó suavemente para que Alice se pudiera balancear._

_-Eres la niña más linda del mundo-le susurró._

_Me quedé mirándolos, viendo como Alice se volteaba suavemente y lo miraba a los ojos._

_-Somos mejores amigos Jaz-dijo ella tristemente._

_-Solo quiero hacerte una pregunta-Jasper la miro un segundo y luego se arrodilló delante de ella._

_-Quiero…preguntarte…si quieres…ser mi novia Alice-estaba nervioso y le sudaban las manos._

_Alice lo miró con los ojos abiertos y luego confusa lo miró._

_-No dejaremos de ser amigos por esto cierto?_

_-cierto._

_-Entonces, acepto Jaz- Alice saltó del columpio y se paró frente a él, luego con cuidado lo abrazó._

_Sonreí al verlos a los dos, Carlisle me dijo que harían una linda parejita, son el uno para el otro._

_Emmett y Edward interrumpieron su abrazo saliendo al patio con una pelota._

_-¿Jasper juegas?_

_Alice rodó los ojos._

_-Nop, Jas me va a acompañar con Rosie para jugar a las muñecas no?_

_-¿Ah?-Jasper parecía anonado._

_-Si, vamos-Alice le tomó la mano al pequeño Jaz y lo jaló a su habitación._

_Emmett y Edward estallaron en carcajadas._

………………………………_Fin……………………………_

_*Hola chicas!! Disculpen por el retraso, estoy en examenes y tengo que esforzarme mucho =( tener 12 años es horrible :S_

_Espero que me disculpen ^^_

_Y Pronto llega nuestro pequeño Eddie =P_

_Besos ii abrazos*_


End file.
